


Idea Dump bc yeah

by 420_im_lonely



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blood, Etho is featured quite a bit, Gen, Gore, I’m gonna write these as actual one shots some day, M/M, Questioning my sanity, Rly short idea dumps, What the actual fuck is happening in these, an abo dynamic, and I wrote them, haha i hurt the characters i love, i hurt Tommy and etho alot, i sure as hell dont know, idk why, im chaotic so these are too, like twister!, might throw in some ~spice~, no beta we die like that ladybug I accidentally ate, oneshots, pain in genral, theres chaotic fluff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: HI! These are my very short and not thought out hermitcraft ideas, maybe a few Dream smp? anyways these a written in fluent gremlin so... have fun? My friend Ty gives me prompts and hes horny all the time, he also pays me so dont judge.*for the ones who know me in real life*I.... no
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Hol up lemme just *injuires Etho* there we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho getting injured and the standard ‘hero is injured and hot girl flirts while helping him’ but its this monstrosity instead....
> 
> Its also kinda readable! My gremlin hands are proud!

Etho stumbled from the hit, the blade sliced into his hip and lodged itself into the bone. He gasped as he hit the ground. 

“Beef!” He reached out towards his friend, goddamn any movement hurt him. A harsh kick to his side sent him rolling, he hit the side of the arena hard, a bloody trail was left behind him. 

“Oh fuck.” There was thundering footsteps and someone picked up Ethos head. Some one else pushed onto the wound on his hip. 

Etho hissed at the pain. He could hear someone talking to him, 

“E, E, look at me E. Can you look at me?” Etho squinted up at Beef who was holding his head in his lap. 

“Where else would i look?” Etho gritted his teeth and looked up at Beef who just smiled awkwardly. “Ow, ow ow fuck!” 

“Sorry!” Doc dropped the bloody knife and began to clean the wound, “Damn, Keralis really got you, your bone is fucked.”

“Yeah, but you kicked me.” 

“Sorry! I ment to move you! I didnt know you were injured!” 

“Yeah well-FUCK!” Etho dug his nails into Beefs arms as Doc tried his best at closing the wound. 

“Etho, E, look at me, just me,” 

“wouldn’t want to look anywhere else.”

There was a snapping sound and Etho cried out, he’d dug his hands into Beefs waist. 

“SORRY! Sorry sorry sorry!” Doc quickly pressed his hands to the wound, causing Etho to flinch away. He hissed as Doc accidentally pressed to harshly against the bone. 

“Etho look at me,” Beef held Ethos head still, “just look at me okay?” 

“What a view.” 

“Etho, not now,” Etho groaned as Doc began to bandage the wound. He pressed his head into Beefs thigh. “Etho, Etho come on.” 

It was quite for a few seconds before Doc sighed. “There, you wont die now,”

“Damn...”


	2. Tehe! ABO go brrrrrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abo dynamic? Dont hate me? Or do?

Iskall growled lowly, his eyes never leaving Xisuma. 

“Iskall, dont.” False stood back a ways, she looked at the pair. Xisuma stood calmly and casually, placing himself between Iskall and Grian. He blocked off the door of the barge, a sweet scent of honey and lavender wafted from the shop, Iskall could see Grian curled up on the floor through the glass. Scar sat by his side, watching Iskall with darkened eyes.

“Xisuma, move.” Iskall bristled with hostility, he needed to get to Grian, he needed to help him. 

“Iskall, he doesn’t need you.” Xisuma’s hand twitched by his sword. Iskall growled again, he shifted forwards, still watching Grain though the frosted panes. Xisuma kept his ground.

“Iskall, his mate is on his way, Grian doesn’t need you.” 

“LIKE HELL!” Iskall lunged at Xisuma, the taller stepped back and pulled out his sword. Iskall kept trying to grab Xisuma, kept trying to throw him to the side, if Xisuma was there, he was in the way, Iskall had to get Grian, he had to help his Grian. 

An unfortunate hit slammed into Xisuma helmet, something inside of it cracked and the admin was left choking for air while he fumbled in his pack for a replacement mask so he could breath, Iskall took the chance he got and ran into the barge. 

Grian was right there and his heat scent was strong, Iskall growled as he neared Scar. 

“Iskall, pal, buddy, my guy, my dude, dont.” Scar stood a head taller than him, but he was thinner and weaker, and a beta, Scar instinctively shuffled backwards from the hostile Alpha who was most likely now in a rut. 

There was a crash and False swung her sword at Iskall, he turned and caught it with his own. For a moment, False finally saw an alpha going crazy, and she knew she was in danger. She forced him back, swing at him with a second sword, just trying to deter him from Grian. 

There was a sound of rockets and Mumbo, with deadly accuracy, sped down and landed heavily on iskall. He pinned the shorter alpha to the ground. 

“Stay away from my omega.” Mumbo shoved Iskall to the side and stopped up Grian, the blond shivering and wrapping his arms around Mumbos neck. Mumbo stopped for a mere second to nuzzle Grian, and that was all Iskall needed. He jumped at Mumbo, but with a well armed kick, he was sent to the ground again. 

“He isn’t your pet anymore, he my mate, so stay the hell away or ill get creative.” Mumbo eyes burned as he looked at Iskall. This wasnt the first time Iskall had gone after Grian, but after his heat was unexpectedly triggered, it was the most severe of all the cases. 

Mumbo held Grain tightly, the smaller mewling in his arms, he sent a final look at Iskall before jumping up and flying off. Iskall was pinned down by Scar and False, Xisuma injected a calming shot into the alpha. 

“Iskall, man, have some self control my dude.” Iskall half heartedly snapped at Xisumas hand before the world spun into black.


	3. The b in Bdubs stands for blueberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair dye!!!!!!! :D

“Are you sure you know what youre doing?” 

“Oh absolutely~” Bdubs giggled at Etho sighed. 

“Fine, dont fuck it up to much.” Etho undid his head band as Doc prepped the bleach, Beef set up the phone to record. 

“Sorry Brad Mondo!”

“You wont be sorry,”

“Correct!”

After a *messy* time of bleaching Ethos hair, it was time to rinse it out, but here was the thing, Etho had never bleached his hair before, he had no clue what to do, and he wasnt told the instructions, so Bdubs and Doc kindly helped him rinse it out...by almost water boarding him, and Beef was no help because he was too busy laughing behind the camera.


	4. Grian with ~depression~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW- self harm, he stuck his hand in lava

Grian had been working for a while, just doing tedious tasks that took no brain power, and he didn’t realize how late it had gotten. He was mine a huge hole on the other side of his mansion so it would be symmetrical when Iskall and Mumbo drop down on elytra. 

“Oh, hey guys what’s up?”

“Grian? Did you have any plans today?” iskall sounds kinda worried. 

“Uh, i dont think so but because you asked, did i forget something?” 

Mumbo sighs, “Yes Grian, you were on a hang out with us today and play mini games.”

“Oh geez I’m sorry i dont-“

Iskall cuts him off, “Grian, are you okay?” 

“What? I’m fine. I-“

“You’ve been working for hours, you dont look like you’ve eaten, your hair is greasy so I’m guessing you haven’t showered, your memory has gotten significantly worse in the past few weeks, and you are injured, and that doesn’t even look bandaged properly!” Mumbo carefully grabbed Grains left arm, it was completely bandaged and done horribly because he only had one hand to do it with. “Grian, what’s going on?” 

”Its nothing, just let me work on-“

“Its not nothing, please tell us?” Iskall pleaded with him.

“No!”

“Then let us fix those bandages,”

“I can do that myself!” Grain yanked his arm away from Mumbo, hissing when his burns where touched. 

“Grian-“

“It will be fine, it’ll heal and even if it doesn’t it’ll go back after respawn!”

“Grian, Grian, what if it doesn’t? You know how horrible Scar was with things like that and now look at him! You could lose your arm.” 

Grian though for a moment, not wanting to let them close but not wanting to open up but not wanting to work with a lame arm. 

“...fine...”

The three went indie the mansion as the sun was setting, iskall got an aid kit as Mumbo unwrapped Grians arm. 

“Grian, what happened?” Mumbo dropped the bloody bandages to the side and looked at grains arm, it was bloody and raw, the skin was burnt and peeling and Mumbo could see bone in some spots, there was a steady drip of blood onto the floor. 

“Its nothing.”

“Grian,” Mumbo began his work with healing and regen potions, pouring the thick liquids over the massacred arm, “that just makes me more concerned, what happended?”

“I-i got overwhelmed and nothing was working right and i felt useless and i-i wasnt thinking and there was lava right there so...” his voice died off and Iskall and Mumbo poked at each other, yeah, Grian needed help, and it couldnt wait anymore.


	5. Dream smp ghost and stuff

So Wilbur is almost a completely different person as a ghost right? So what about Tommy as a ghost?

Like he’s quieter and wanders off sometimes if you dont have his complete attention, he’ll crawl into lava for no reason, he’s fiercely protective of his broken compass that has a bit of worn tape on it but there are no words anymore. Sometimes when he’s really happy or sad or feeling a lot of any emotion the music discs will play when he trys to speak, like Chrip plays when hes just vibin with Wilbur sometimes, Mellohi plays when he’s around Dream, Strad or Mall and sometimes Cat plays when hes with Tubbo and he purposely plays Pigstep around Techno. 

He’s terrified of flying, he hates not being on the ground and tall buildings scare him, he refuses to go up really high alone and always has Wilbur with him. 

He gets really cold sometimes and Phil will find him asleep in the fireplace but still shivering.

He doesn’t remember much, only stuff like sitting in a small box and his campsite, but when he’s around Dream he remembers more, mostly all of the stuff Dream did to manipulate him and if someone says something like ‘give me your armor’ he will think that they are dream for a split second and the entire room will become freezing cold. And hes always injured for some reason. 

Also what if there was Ghost Schlatt and he and Ghostbur became best friends bc they don’t remember much of anyone but they recognized each other so they thought they must have been friends! Also ghost Schlatt following Tubbo around and not knowing why.


	6. Dream and Gorege

They weren't streaming, it just happened, it wasnt for the clout or the fans. 

"No I'm just saying-" 

"Do you love me George?" 

Everyone stopped, it wasnt the normal joking around. Sapnap and karl were shocked still, Dreams voice wasnt the quick and smooth voice of confidence and pride, his voice shook slightly. George's response took to long. 

"I- I used to." 

Another few seconds of silence. 

"Okay," 

[Dream left the game]

There was the blip as Dream disconnecting from the call and his discord active status turned gray. 

"Oh fuck."

[Georgenotfound left the game]


	7. Etho/Beef angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watchers and pain ;)

Beef tried to will away his tears, he legs shook as he stood, the dark robe Etho had gifted to him last winter was pulled up over his head, hiding him in the shadows. The other hermits where hidden around in the courtyard, staying from sight as the watchers were present. Beef could hear Bdubs and Doc’s uneven breathing from beside him, they too were horrified at the scene before them.

The watchers paced in circles, laughing in their demented ways. Etho was crumpled on the ground, he watched fearfully as the tall figures would gilde around him.

Beef tried to keep silent, they knew it was far to dangerous to try and retrieve Etho while the watchers were around, so he was condemned to watch.

Ethos white hair was matted with blood, it stuck to his face, his mask was long gone and the faint scars around his jaw had been reopened, there was true fear in his eyes.

Beef couldnt look away if he tried too. He felt his body shake as harsh cries of his lover echoed in the air. Tears fell down his face as his lovers pale skin became marred with angry claw marks.

There was a yelp as a harsh kick sent Etho flying into the wall, he hit with a sickening crack an fell to the ground in a heap. The watchers laughed, dragging Etho back with their magic. Beef felt Doc holding him back as he stood horrified. It hurt him, it hurt his heart so much to watch this, all he wanted to run out and save Etho, to trade places. He watched as his lover was tortured, the sickening crunch of bones and panicked sobbing filled the courtyard. Beef could do nothing but watch as his partners body was mutilated, torn apart, he watched as blood colored the ground. He watched painfully as every scar was reopened.

He didnt know if Etho was still alive, he stopped moving and made no more sounds but the watchers continued, he could only assume the worst. He fell to his knees and a watcher kicked Etho lightly, upon seeing no response, they laughed darkly an began to walk away. Beef looked in disbelief at the body of his lover. The body he had loved not so long ago, the body he had held and admired in the moonlight just a few days before.

Reality struck him, he might never get another night like those before. He would never kiss his love again, he would never have those domestic mornings again, never have the house with that chaotic white haired angel. He looked at Etho, his lover, his darling, his matching part, looked down at the destroyed body, and he fell apart.

As soon as the watchers had abandoned their play toy, the others darted out, Doc running to Ethos side, while Bdubs stood next to the shaking form of Beef. Keralis, Iskall and Ren stood with weapons at the ready, Stress was already by Ethos side, Mumbo held Xisuma built a quick portal and Grian stood in the center, control the magic around them, keeping a shelid flowing around them, it was a temporary for of protection, but at least the watchers shouldn’t sense them.

Beef shoved himself off the ground, apparently coming to his senses. He stumbled to ethos side, not caring that he was kneeling in a puddle o his lovers blood. He carefully lifted Ethos head and cradled it in his arms, Stress worked feverishly, using most of her potions.

Etho twitched, his eyes fluttered open. “Etho? E?” Beef whispered so hopefully, he ran his fingers through Ethos hair, letting his tears fall freely down his face.

The was a pained whined as Etho tried to talk, all he could manage was a scratchy wheeze. “Youre alive, youre alive, thank god.” Beef lifted Etho carefully, holding the fragile male close to his chest, Xisuma ushered him into the portal, the world swam for a moment before he was dropped not so carefully onto spawn island, the other hermits dropped down behind him and mumbo destroyed the portal as soon as everyone was through.

Grian helped Beef stand up while he held Etho, there was a soft purple glow to Grian as he pulled Beef up, he watched softly as the small wounds began to close with a purple glow. Etho let out a garbled whisper his hands shaking as he wrapped himself around Beefs neck.

He was alive, he be okay, they’d be okay.


	8. Trapped, dream smp

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, but it was. He was a fool to even try to go back, his compass was spinning wildly, not being able to find Tubbo in the nether, and Tommy, he kneeled, leaning against the portal, he couldn’t pass through. He couldnt get back. 

It was hot in the nether, the distinctive sounds of piglins and hogs filled the air. There was no breeze and it feel suffocatingly small, he was completely contained. Tommy, sat down on the soft netherrack. He didnt know what to do, wait for someone to come through? Hope they could help him? But they might just walk away. 

Tommy sighed, he couldn’t sleep in the nether and he was already extremely tired, still he stood up and began to find a place to settle. He had nothing else to do, and if he died, who knows where he would respawn. 

He gathered some logs and built his house into the netherrack, he carved out a carve Ren and added several floors with proper lighting and carpet he had found in random chests, the house was huge, it reached the bedrock floor and ceiling, it was a huge tower that blended seemlessly with the rest f the angry nether, from a window, he could see the faint outline of the L’manburg portal. He knew he couldnt cross and that he was trapped, so he’d stay and he watch, hoping Tubbo might step across one day. 

Days passed, maybe even weeks, Tommy was focused, he had everything he needed here, he had piglins to trade with and they all liked him, the needed men gave him no trouble and he had started to learn the pigman language, they followed him like he was a leader, and too them, he was. He bulid a nether portal in his tower, he still couldn’t pass through.

Tie kept passing and he grew stronger, all his weapons and armor was made of netherite, he had several sets, all enchanted god armor, his axe was twice as deadly as Dreams and he had tames hoglins, his favorite, Tobbs, was a strong hotline that had been fired with netherite armor, it had constant strength and speed, so did Tommy. No one had been in the nether for a while. No one had seen the empire he built. 

It was impressive, the hoglins followed him, the pigmen too, the piglins acted like villagers and they took care of his ‘army’. The endermen stayed far away and he had gasts he could fly with, there where speed striders everywhere too, blazes and withered skeletons, there was a fortress bulid,and in the center, in a obsidian cage, there was the L’manburg portal. 

Tommy had been walking in his empire with Tobbs behind him like a hyper puppy when it happened, the portal was active. He could see a few distinct shapes in the purple mist, Techno, Phil, Dream and Tubbo appeared. They all streets at the cage for a second before they stopped Tommy. 

“Tommy? What’s this?” Phil hand his hands along the obsidian as Tommy rushed forward. 

“Tommy! Hoglin!” Tubbo shouted as Tobbs bounded up behind Tommy, Tommy flipped a lever and the portal deactivated. He looked at the 4 with wide eyes, if he was trapped, so where they. 

“Tommy?” The four obviously came, putting their differences aside, for a common cause. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy smiled dangerously, ignoring the other three, he opened the cage and let Tubbo walk out, before anyone else could he snapped it shut. 

“Tommy? What are you doing? What is all this?” 

“This is my home now. I cant pass through the the portals.” 

Tubbo looked at Tommy devastated, he thought Tommy had abandoned him, but he didnt, he watched at Tommy pulled out his compass, it was now still, pointing directly at Tubbo, Tubbo was about to speak went a low grumbling sounded out, he squeaked and jumped back away from the giant hoglin. 

“Dont worry, he doesn’t attack unless i tell him to.” Tommy affectionately petted the monsters head, casually feeding the beast a golden carrot. The hoglin lowed again, shaking its giant tusks at Tubbo, “hes not going to like you for awhile because you are form the overworld.”

“So are you.” Dream snarked through the mask. Tommy smiled dangerously, his eyes glinting red. 

“Not anymore.” Dream finally looked at Tommy properly, he saw the god armor and weapons, the saw the empire and the world Tommy had created. 

“I’m trapped, now you are too.” A piglin grabbed dream from behind, the gate opened and tech and Phil here pulled out, dream was left inside. 

“Tubbo, let me show you my empire.” The blond nodded, wary of the mobs but happy to see his friend, the other two followed at they began to walk away. Tommy stopped for a moment, glancing behind. 

“You at least have a chance to get back to the over world, i dont.”


	9. Techno torture *finger guns*

Dream struggled against the heavy chains, he tried to yell but the muzzle kept him silent. On the table in front of him Technoblade was chained down, stripped of his crown and mask, the pink hair man looked angrily at his captors.

"Now now, none of that." Jschlatt pulled technos face up by his hair. It was silent for a moment, all that could be heard was the steady drip of technos blood hitting the floor.

Jschlatt dropped Technos head, opting to carve into his stomach for now. Technos cheeks puffed as he tried to stay silent, his breath was quick and shallow.

"You really are no fun." There was a sickening crunch as the blade began to mutilate the bones. Techno let out a small grunt as he tried to stay quiet.

"Fine, if you won't make a sound," Jschlatt turned to face Dream, "I bet he will." Jschlatt stood behind Dream, crouching down and leaning on the thinner male. "Enjoy the show." Jschlatt smiled devilishly, casually dragging his knife down Dreams thigh. Techno strained against his bonds, trying desperately to help his friend.

"I hate you."

Jschlatt stabbed the knife into Dreams thigh, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder, he smiled contentedly as Dream writhed in pain.

"Good."


	10. Oh the possums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be making this into a real fic...ish... :)

Grian has an idea, Russian roulette but with pranks. Anyway the prank chosen is being turned into a possum for a few days via thier code, Xisuma thought it was hilarious. 

Grian- soft cute possum, creates problems but no one can blame him, mumbo has him on a leash  
Etho- tiny and pure, does redstone in small spaces, everyone loves him and they dont notice when he starts to fill thier chests with free glass from shady E’s, he is adorable and still causes problems, a feral boi bc he can be, drives Beef insane.  
Bdubs- doc accidentally punted him,  
Scar- gets stuck in a hole...  
Mumbo- absolutely feral, hes living life at its fullest, bites Iskall  
Iskall-just screams at everyone  
Joe- wholesome little possum, very friendly, will knock over the trash to get attention  
Stress- just hangs out with Iskall, vry sleepy and vry wholesome  
False- rabid and feral, she’s just having fun  
Keralis- gets lost in the jungle, Xisuma has to rescue him  
Beef- continues his normal work, gets adopted by his llamas, oh no hes trapped in the pen. Oh well llama party time  
Zedaph- save the boy he cant get out of his cave ((tango saves him) and then put him in the anvil launcher, hes okay tho)  
Impulse- cant swim, trapped in base (Tango saves him)  
Tango- somehow befriends th ravagers in decked out.  
Doc- Bdubs puts him in a cat carrier, he chews out, by far the most feral.  
Cleo- *screaming* *joe calmly holding a very hyper possum*  
Xisuma- wholesome boy, everyone takes adorable pictures on him, Keralis find him asleep in a bee farm  
XB- also cant swim, tried to, drowned and now everyone is pampering a disgruntled possum.  
Cub- little angry man has a plan  
TFC- *speedy possums sounds* hangs out in the shopping district, annoys jellie, overall is having a great time  
Jevin- cant use eltrya and hes sad, so they pamper him.  
Ren- feral and hyper, kinda dumb sometimes, Doc carries him around in a baby sling, eats grass.


	11. Twister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twister! With the reverses like Hels and evil X, and NPC from the snapshot as on YouTube(its rly good) and clockwork from featherweight(thank god for Dino, I put clockwork from snapshot for some reason) but all of them are getting along, mostly.

The hernits play twister, they have like 2 or 3 people go per round and Ren is hitting on Doc and Xb and causing problems. 

Etho is hell bent on winning and Beef gave up 12 turns ago and is laying on him, it very amusing bc Beef is heavy and Ethos a twig. 

Mumbo accidentally crushed Grian....like 6 times...

Also Grian with wings and those are limbs so he has two extra supports, Hels and wels have to use their tails too and DOc isn’t allowed to use his balance calibatrer in his arm or he will win constantly.

Keralis and Xisuma played like responsible adults until Xisuma face planted and Keralis stood on him, saying he had conquered the mighty dragon. 

Stress, False and Cleo are competitive. And that’s the longest round by far, stress wins tho.

Cleo also smacked Joe everytime he accidentally touched her during twister. 

False had her sword during a round against Keralis and it became a PvP match mashed with twister, False won tho.

Hels and Wels are trying to kick each other off. 

Xisuma and Xexon(evil x) are playing and it quickly just becomes wrestling bc they are idiot brothers.

Iskall and scar fell over and Jevin won by default but he made the mat slippery so he cheated but it was just accepted bc watching scar and iskall struggle is funny. 

NPC and Grian are playing and NPC straight up just kicks Grian a solid 10 feet. 

Clockwork doesn’t understand twister and Mumbo tries to explain it to him but fails. 

Stress and Iskall go and Stress gives up bc she’s tired and just sit on Iskalls back as he dies. 

Bdubs vs Doc who will win? Definitely not Bdubs.

Impluse and tango ended up trapping Zedaph beneath them, and so they joking called it the Zedaph cage bc he struggled for a solid 3 minutes trying to get out. 

Doc vs Grian and Grian bites him.

TFC was spinning the thingy stand at one point he just stopped and tried to get mumbo in the most awkward position he could, it took over 20 spins for him to notice. 

Cub tried and he almost blew out his back so he stuck to just hanging at the side. 

Jellie won all of them bc shes cute and also would smack the losers, (which was everyone)


	12. Wings dream smp

Wings, they were strong and beautiful. A near perfect replica of Philza's, Tommy had never been prouder. Hid wings where strong and sleek, they flexed beautifully in the sun. 

Wings, they were battered and beaten, they hung limply at Tommy's sides, tommy tried to bandage them, but touching them sent fire in his nerves. His wings hung like lead.

wings, the air pushed around them, Tubbo screamed as he soared, tightening his legs around Tommy, Tommy laughed as he began to dive. His wings landed them softly on the grass and Tubbo refused to let go, he was terrified of heights. 

Wings, the white feathers where stained red, they where chained down and Dream stood heavily on his joints, he cried out s there was a loud crack. 

Wings, they caught the heat of the fire, warming him up nicely, Tommy wrapped a heated wing around a shivering Wilbur and Tubbo, and stretched his other by the fire. Techno scoffed, saying mushy stuff like that was stupid, he quickly shut up when he was was wrapped in the warmth of the soft feathers. Phil returned to see his sons,sitting in the snow and all curled up in Tommys wings. 

Wings, his back seared with pain, tears fell down his face, he could hear his family, they were all shocked, even techno was silent. Dreams heavy boot crushed down between Tommys joints, where his wings should be, there was a blood stump and Dream was holding his still connected wing up, with a slice of his axe. Tommy was left wingless. 

Tommy sat in his camp, he petted the small, useless wings of a chicken, the stumps on his back fluttered a bit. The chicken clucked at him before running off, flapping and hopping around. Tommy couldnt stop the tears in his eyes. The little birdie was flightless. He looked up at the sky, thinking of flying for the very last time, he began to tower.


	13. Oh yikes dream smp

Techno dont do it!"

There was a crack of the arrow being set loose and a thud when it hit its mark. Tubbo crumpled onto the ground.

"Tubbo? Tubbo?!" Tommy ran, shoving past Wilbur and Techno. "Tubbo!" He pulled Tubbos body into his lap.

"Tommy?"

"I'm here tubbo, I'm here."

"Tommy I cant see."

A few tears dropped onto the ground.  
"Then, then close your eyes."

"Tommy? Tommy it hurts."

"I...I'm sorry..." tommy sounded so soft, he sounded broken.

"To..mmy...tommy I'm cold."

"Ill...I'll kept you warm." Tommy wrapped himself around Tubbos body, hugging him impossibly closer. He felt the warm blood seeping into his tshirt.

"Tommy?" Tubbo lifted his hands to wrap around Tommy. "I'm scared."

Tommy held Tubbos head gingerly, looking at his bestfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He dissolved into half apologies and sobbing as Tubbos arms fell limp.

Tommy sat there, holding his dead bestfriend. Everyone was quiet. It was never supposed to be like this.


	14. Etho just dying no cap

His base was impressive, bit it was also lacking. Etho flew in circles around it, trying to figure out what it needed.

A yellow room! For bees and honey and flowers!

Etho started off towards the shopping district, the sun was setting but he had a plan, he just had to avoid the phantoms, easy enough, he'd slept recently, right?

Wrong. As he was getting ready to land, a phantom swooped beneath him. He darted up to avoid its teeth, but that was a mistake, 6 phantoms curled above. And he got caught in them, they bit and tore him, Etho thrashed trying to get away.

A strong bite to the neck threw him off. He kicked a phantom and began to fall. He heard Scar and Beef call out to him, but his elytra where ruined. He turned to see how close the ground was and-

There was a sickening crunch. Scar stumbled at the edge of the town hall steps. Beef stopped where he was, he was just to far away to catch him but just close enough to get splattered with blood when he hit. Beef stared in disbelief at the pile of blood, flesh and bone that was his friend.

[Etho died on impact.]


	15. Uh yeah....

More just word dump ig, but I have this innate ability where I can completely ignore sensations in my body, which has been very helpful when I had an ~insane and horny~ ex. So like, I can just sit through sex stuff, and be thinking about memes, like it’s a great talent, but I have like 2 or 3 things that will pull me back so I had the idea that Beef is horny all the time, and Ethos just kinda eh. So there’s occasionally distracted sex where Ethos doing work and Beefs like ‘come here pretty boy’ like he’lll straight up be pegging Etho on the counter while Etho draws out red stone plans. And the Beef figures out what will pull Etho back and it annoys him sooooo much bc he’ll be working and then he ~feels it~ and he’s rendered useless for the next few hours bc he’s hyper sensitive and Beef figured how to set that off. So he’s just a mess and Beef has to take care of him so he cleans him up and cuddles with him but if ethos in the mood hes ~needy~ and when he gets like that Beef has trouble keeping up and they are both tired and Ethos rly sore the next day and everyone knows bc Etho is not quiet and he has sharp teeth than he makes frequent use of against Beef. 


	16. Bite the hand that beats you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee! NHO angst go Brrrrrrr!  
> In this, doc is just a full creeper spliced with human DNA, so he still has both his arms and both his eyes. (But not for long!)  
> Etho is actually human at the start of this! But! (notforlong)
> 
> Xiusma is the Deus Ex Machina broskis

Doc hissed as the iron bar door slid open. He was so tired, he couldn’t explode if he wanted too. There was heavy stomping and a rough hand pulled Doc out of his small cage. He growled as he hit the floor. The guard scoffed and kicked at him. 

“Get up, there work to do creeper.” Doc struggled to right himself. His arm hurt like hell. It was definitely broken, or fractured at least. He stumbled along the hall, the guard shoving him when ever he slowed down. 

He squinted as he walked down the halls, one of his eyes was severely damaged, but he knew the halls by heart anyway. He walked silently past the endless identical doors. He knew what was behind them. An yet he walked knowingly to one. The gruad was impatient. He shoved Doc into the room. There where 7 people inside and one other subject. 

It was a smaller person. White hair and pale, a long open wound going over one of its eyes. Its arms were chained behind and there was a heavy metal collar tethering it to the wall. 

Two of the people....were definitely not scientists. One was absolutely huge, he kneeled by the white haired subject, gently cleaning the open wound, there was one of the shock bands around his neck and thinner cuffs. The other was much smaller, adorned with the same band and cuffs. He stood to the side of the scientist, not daring to look at them. It was obvious he was terrified. 

The scientist in charge, Dr. Ferguson, grabbed Doc roughly. He dragged Doc back to the wall and the small not-scientist hurried to chain him up. The smaller shook as he worked with the heavy chains. Doc was stared at him. 

“sorry.” The smaller whispered so incredibly soft Doc would have missed it. There was a loud smack and the smaller fell off to the side. He twisted as tried to back away from Ferguson. 

“No talking to the experiments.” 

“yessir.” 

The smaller was near tears as he clipped and locked the collar. He slid back to the other person, definitely trying to hide behind him. 

“Well then. Let’s get started?” There was a pinch in his neck and Doc could feel the sedative sliding in his veins, everything faded. 

—

When he woke up. He was in a cage. It was larger that his normal cage. The white haired subject was curled in the corner. He could vaguely see a pair of white catlike ears pinned back in its hair and a small fox tail? Its legs were curled up, the seemed awfully cat like, the strange bends and structure. 

Doc tried to sit up but he was suddenly very aware of his body. He was taller. Bigger, a lot bigger. He wasnt the normal creeper size anymore. He was huge. His scales were just...gone. He had rough green patterned skin instead. He could feel his growing scales just under his new skin. He still couldnt see out of one eye, and his right arm was basically useless. 

On the other side of the room, the two people sat. They were talking quietly. 

“Xisuma should be here soon, he said hes bringing the PVP hermits, a few hours at most.” Doc stared at the small object in the huge ones hand. It was a communicator, obviously he had stored somehow. If Doc could get that... he might be able to hack the codes if he could connect it to the bulidings mainframe. 

“Youre awake! Are you okay?” The smaller ran to the cage side, dropping harshly to his knees in front of the cage door. 

Doc backed away slightly, a loud hiss filled the room as he stared at the person. 

“Sorry! I didnt mean to scare you! I’m Bdubs, thats Beef,” Bdubs gestured to the man behind him, “Uh, sorry i um, are you sentient?” 

Doc growled lowly, “yeah.” Bdubs jumped slightly at the creeper voice.

“O-okay, uh are you hurt?” Bdubs shifted closer, he was resting his hands on the bars, a bit to close for comfort for Doc.

“Not that i can tell.” Doc shifted further back, he glanced over to the other subject in the cage. “How long was i out?” 

“Few hours, not sure, we’ve been in here for at least 9 hours.” The big one, Beef, stood up, he glanced out of the small window and stared down the hallway. “How many of you are there?” 

“What?” 

“Experiments.” Doc flinched slightly. 

“Hundreds, i not sure, there’s only a few human spliced ones though.” 

Beef nodded, “How many, do you know where they are?”

“Kept in the western hall, only 7, counting me.” 

“Great, we’ll get them too. Can you tell us more?” 

Doc was still on high alert, but he had nothing to lose from telling them. He might even be saved. 

“Jevin, hes a slime splice, in a tank. Cleo, zombie, she’s in a high risk cage. Grian, avian, as far as i know hes always in an immobilization cage. Tango, nether demon, i think hes in a normal cage, just restrained. Ren, werewolf, normal cage.” Doc watched them carefully. “There’s 3 guards constantly, they change every 6 hours. They have guns and tasers.” 

Beef nodded. He typed on his communicator. “Xisuma said hes on his way, hes got nearly everyone.” 

Bdubs ran back to beef and looked with wide eyes at the communicator. “That’s great!” 

The subject next to Doc shifted. Beef and Bdubs snapped around. 

“Etho!” Beef kneeled by the cage, reaching in between the bars. ‘Etho’ rasied his head and pulled himself to the bars. “Etho? Are you okay?” 

Etho growled lowly and crawled up to the bars, reaching forward for Beef. He growled in a strangled way, as if he was trying to speak but couldnt. His ears were pinned back, tiny tail tucked away. Doc could see soft fur at the edges of his face and down his neck. 

Beef pulled at the bars, the metal creaked and groaned but refused to move. He put his shoulder to the bars and pushed. There was a definite crack and a surge of electricity threw Beef back. Bdubs ran over to him, there were tiny electrical burns over his shoulder and neck. 

“Beef?” It was garbled and scratchy. Etho looked at the two, terrified. 

“‘M fine.” Beef stayed on the ground, he tried to stand up but fell back. 

Doc glanced between the two, he slowly reached out and grabbed the bars. There was a tiny shock but that was it. He glanced at Etho. The white haired male seemed to get the idea, he dragged himself forward and began to wiggle through the broken bars. It was a tight fit, and Doc wasnt sure if Etho could use his back legs, he just let them drag limply. 

When Etho made it through, Doc tried, he had a bit more of an advantage with 3 useable limbs, but he still struggled. He wasnt used to the harsh difference of the size of himself. He was able to wriggle out of the cage with minimal pain.

Etho leaned on Beef, the taller held him like a lifeline. Doc stood up on shaky legs, he rested against the wall and looked out the small glass window.

“Comms busted.” Bdubs sat next to the other two and was messing with the device.

“Let me see it.” Doc shoved himself off the wall, Bdubs stood up quickly to steady him, he was very shaky. Doc turned over the communicator, he popped the back panel off and tried to asses the damage to the circuits. He knew a bit of tech stuff, for trying to distract himself by memorizing the wire patterns on the various lab equipment. When he was young, his clan lived close to a giant base, it was filled with redstone. Its owner was kind, he’d leave apples out for the creepers as long as they stayed out of his circuits, Doc himself had been ushered out of the complex and confusing work several times.

The owner had a son too, he was the one giving them apples. His name was Mumbo? He used to draw redstone ideas and Doc would always watch over his shoulder. That didnt matter now. He began to work with the wires, flicking them around to make temporary connection. He fiddled for a few minutes before the screen powered up.

“Its gonna be finicky but you should be able to send messages.”

Bdubs nodded as took the communicator. He glanced at it and smiled at Doc. The four sat in silence as they waited for any messages to come.

—

Doc had fallen asleep, he was shaken awake by Bdubs. There was a district smell of smoke in the air.

“Xisuma is here, lead us to the other human ones.”

Doc nodded, he stood up shakily. Beef was carrying Etho and there was someone in the door, he was taller, with Bee style amour. Doc was instant wary of him.

“Its fine, thats Xisuma, hes gonna save everyone.” Doc nodded again, he pushed past the man and started down the halls, he knew the way to the west wing by heart.

As he walked, the others followed, and more people joined them. There were so many, the walked with anger, bodies of scientists laid in labs as they passed.

The east wing was decimated. No living scientists. Doc told them to open all the cages, let the creatures free.

—

The door was blocked, the last few scientists and guards had holed up in the west wing. They stood at the door.

Beef had tried to kick it in but to no avail. They didnt have TNT, Doc knew what he had to do, he couldnt leave Ren and jevin and the others could he?

“Stand back,”

“Doc?” Bdubs grabbed his working arm, “What are you gonna do?”

“What i can.” The hermits backed up and Doc tried to reach out for his only natural defense. He leaned against the door and hissed softly, closing his eyes, he let himself go.

—

Bdubs flinched as the door blasted, if he had know thats what Doc was going to do... he would have stopped him. They all coughed as the smoke filled the hallway. Bdubs inched forward as it began to clear, he wouldnt let Doc die for nothing would he? No he had to-

There was some one on the ground. They looked hurt, badly.

It was Doc.

He didnt completely detonate?

Bdubs kneeled. His right arm was... gone. It was an open wound covering part of his chest too. Bdubs carefully picked him up as Xisuma and Keralis lead the way in. Hypno and Xb held back, watching from behind and holding Etho.

There was yelling and the sounds of fighting, within a few seconds, it was silent again. He heard Xisuma.

“I’m going to open a portal, open the cages.” Beef appeared in the doorway, Looking for Bdubs and Etho.

“Lets go.”

Hypno and Xb headed to him, Bdubs sat with the half dead creeper. “Beef? He’s alive, can we take him?”

“Yeah, but we gotta go fast.”

Bdubs went as fast as he could, he carried Doc but it was difficult, the creeper was so much taller than him. Beef was beside him with Etho. They passed in the portal together. Xisuma was behind them.

They both collapsed as they passed through the portal. They were exhausted, Etho wasnt even awake, he had passed out before Xisuma even arrived.

The portal had dropped them in the shopping district. Infront of the steps of the town hall. Stress and Scar were next to them immediately, they had medical supplies. Bdubs just laid on the ground as Stress began to work on Docs open wound. Scar was using his crystals to try and help Etho. The smaller was still out of it.

“hey bud, just relax, its gonna be fine.” Bdubs looked up to see TFC, he smiled at the younger, “They will all be fine.” Bdubs nodded as he looked around. Mumbo was holding a small avian, Grain? Grian? There was a slime person, Jevin, sitting with Cub, Iskall was cleaning a deep slice on a long haired guy, he had a tail too, must be that Ren guy. Joe was trying his best to help Cleo, it was obvious he didnt know what to do. Impluse was holding a nether demon as Zedaph tried his best to to painlessly remove the metal spikes from its skin.

TFC handed him a health potion, “We didnt plan on picking up this many, ill have to go get more potions from Stresses shop.”

“On the house love!” Bdubs almost laughed as he heard Stresses remark. He was so tired.


	17. Bird song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc been acting... off lately, Grian goes to see what wrong. 
> 
> Winged Grian, the 0.00007% chance of not respawning, Doc snaps and goes insane, everything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea that if you sustain a lot of damage for a long time, you wont respawn, but its not permadeath is just funky, so yeah....

Grian landed silently on the grass outside Docs had of the mansion. It was overcast and dark, Grian had to squint to see what shenanigans Doc was cooking up in that horribly drafty house. He could hear quiet muttering coming from the house. 

“Doc?” The creeper didnt seem to hear him, Grian cinched closer to the half open room where Doc was meticulously working with very small redstone. “Doc?” Grians knocked on the wooden wall. 

The creeper spun around. Doc hissed angrily, he stood up, looking down at Grian from his colossal height.

“hey man, i just came by to see what you were doing? I-“ Doc lunged forward, grabbing Grian by the neck and slamming him into the ground. He kneeled on the smallers wings, keeping the tiny avian pinned down. Doc looked back at his project, it was huge, redstone disappearing into the walls. Doc tightened his grip around Grians neck. 

Grian couldnt breath, Doc had him pinned completely and he couldnt breath. Doc didnt let go went he tried to tap out, he wasnt messing around, something was wrong and Grian was about to die, he was gonna die, doc was gonna kill him, he was-

“Doc! What the hell!” Bdubs scrambled out of his half of the mansion, stumbling over the tall grass. Doc growled in response, tightening his grip around Grians neck, the pressure in his head was buliding. “Doc!” Bdubs ran at him, trying to push the huge creeper splice off of Grian, Doc growled and hit Bdubs hard. The builder was thrown back, he hit the wall with a threatening crack. 

Bdubs stood dazedly, he shook his head and ran back at Doc. The creeper grabbed Bdubs neck and slammed his down with 3 times the force he’d thrown Grian, Bdubs neck snapped as he hit the ground and his body dissipated into the air. Doc turned back to Grian. 

—

Bdubs coughed as he respawned. He sat up in his village, head swimming. Blearily, he remembered what had just happened. He doc for his communicator. Ignoring his own death message

[Bdubs: Docs gone insane someone go save Grian]

[Ren: what?]

[Bdubs: he attacked Grian on sight and killed me when i tried to stop him]

[Xisuma: omw] 

Bdubs stumbled out of bed, his neck was killing him, when he glanced in the mirror, there was a large bruise, nearly black with open gashes where Docs claws pierced his skin.

He threw on his eltrya and took of quickly, spamming rockets as he flew to Docs half mansion. He heard yelling as he got closer. 

Xisuma, Impluse, Beef, Etho and Iskall were trying to get Doc on the ground, lassoing him and pulling he down. The creeper roared, bit haphazardly at the ropes, he swung out, slicing at Impluses face. The creeper thrashed wildly. 

Off to the side, Mumbo and stress were trying to revive Grian. The avian wasnt breathing, wasnt moving. He didnt look alive. Stress as panicking as she tried all the healing magic she could remember. 

There was another roar as Etho swung round and kicked Doc squarely in the back of the head, the creeper faltered and fell to his knees, Impluse jumped down, wrenching Docs arms behind him and holding the creeper against the ground. 

Iskall and Etho began to tie Doc down, securing the wild creeper. Beef carefully held Docs head down as Xiusma sedated him.

“Stress? Is he alive?” Impulse stayed a bit farther back. 

“I- i cant- he wont respawn.” Stress cried as she tried. Mumbo held Grian body carefully, gently wrapping the smaller in his coat. 

Grian sat at the side, his body light and translucent, they couldnt see him, they couldnt hear him. He watched as Mumbo carefully stood, curling the wings up next to his side. He watched as Beef tossed a limp Doc over his shoulder. And he listened to Xisuma’s shaky voice. 

“Come on, we’ll bury him in the meadow.”


	18. Youth

The hermits were trapped, they were injured and they were afraid. They were sitting ducks in cages. Guards patrolling past without a care in the world.

Xiusma prayed, to any god that would listen, for Doc and Grian to put their morals aside and save themselves. He expected too much.

The buildings shook, windows cracked and walls split, angry roars rolled the air. The roars were loud, so loud, they danced the line between angelic and demonic.

And there was laughed beside them. Crazed angry laughter, strong and powerful, it echoed as the walls groaned. Guards were on high alert, pointing their guns at the door and waiting as the world seemed to shake around them.

The doors were kicked open, bullets flew, crashing into the walls. Grian burst into the room. Bullets flew, embeding themselves in his flesh, he didnt care.

With the power of a thousand angels and the wrath of a thousand demons, Grian _roared_.

The room shook, guards fell back and their guns dropped to the floor, from behind Grian, laughter followed. 

The crazed creeper stood up from his cover behind Grian, with anger in his laughter he shot expertly at the guards, only to retreat back behind Grian when the retrieved their guns. 

Grian laughed as more bullets soared, he stretched open his arms and behind him, his wings crackled into existence. 

Grian roared again, shaking his wings to his terrible youth, the sound equivalent to that of a hundred voices, demonic rasps combined with anglic screeching, a sound no one had ever heard before and would never hear again, impossible to replicate. 

Xisuma watched as Grian took full power, the extra eyes opening over his face, the wings growing even more in size, and he himself, grew. 

The walls echoed and groaned, Grian stood at 15 feet tall, his wings reached the far sides of the warehouse, hundreds of eyes shimmering around his watcher form, the guards before were frozen in place. Xiusma prayed he hadn't lost control. 

"Grian stop!" Doc stood by Grian pulling harshly on the sensitive wings, "You might hurt them!"

Grian snarled, ignoring Doc. The creeper realized it was fruitless to try and stop Grian, he ducked to the cages and began to unlock them. 

Grian practically glowed, bright purple flames jumped from his skin, obeying his mindless commands. The sounds of angelic choirs echoed in his voice, sounding like thousands of voices in one, he sounded harsh and bitter, spinning wretched spells as he spoke, the world seemed to shutter as he cast his dark magic. 

Harsh snarls filled the air, Grian smiled wickedly as he watched a guard crumble into nothing, another eye opened in the massive swarm of sight around Grians form. 

“Grian!” Doc grabbed one of Grians wings, the thousand eyes pointed at him daringly. Behind him, the hermits stood in fear of their dangerous friend, “Take us home!” 

Grian smiled, the wind picked up and the dies of the room began to flake away. Grian looked out beofre him, letting the void swirl and dance, with his powerful voice, he roared a command. There are no masters or kings when the ritual begins, Grian trusted the void with hi life, their lives, their fates, and the void obliged. 

Power filled the dissolving room, pouring in through the cracks of reality, into Grians hold. White hot rage filled his hands, vaulting the power, transferring it, aiding it, wrapping it into the form of a portal. Doc rushed them forwards, Grian followed behind the masses. 

They collapsed onto spawn island. Doc kneeled next to his injured friends and Grian, Grian stood in his watcher form, rage filling his eyes, keeping whatever fragile hold on the power. Grian threw his head back and like before, he _roared_. 

Xisuma felt it happened, the unmistakable shift of time. He watched it happen. He watched the blood disappear from Bdubs shirt, he watched the bones straighten themselves in Rens leg, he watched the burns disappear from Impluses face, watched the violent bruises fade from Beefs skin, he felt time reverse, healing them. And he watched as Grian cycled all their wounds through himself and into nothing. 

He was shaking when the magic stopped, returned to his normal form, he looked back, grinning lopsidedly at Doc, yeah, they’d done it, they saved them all.


	19. Heh

George is a bottom, but hes a power bottom. 

That's its, thats the whole idea.


	20. Mafia AU go brrrrr

A mafia AU. 

Xisuma is the Don. Keralis is his Underboss(and husband!). 

TFC and Cub both act as consigliere. 

Doc, Beef, Bdubs and Etho are the special forces team. 

Tango, Impulse and Bdubs are bomb specialists. 

Iskall and Doc are cybernetics. 

Beef is one of the main brawlers. 

Etho is the hit man. He and False are command killers. 

Zedaph and Jevin are negotiators.

Grian is the general, all the capos report to him. He’s the best they all have.

Mumbo was the poor fool who stumbled into a meeting and fell in love with Grian and now he works the servers and files everything. 

Joe and Cleo are the dynamic Duo. They go out and collect money, give loans, and ‘warnings’. 

Stress manages the medical side of things, she is in charge of finding doctors and scientists.

Tango is the one who deals with the cops and such. 

Hypno, Scar, Ren, and Xb are the mishmash team for actually putting the cops of thier tail and faking stuff.

____

Short excerpt I guess

Smoke wafted lightly around the room, the gothic library-like office gave dim light, Xisuma looked devilishly down at the 2 men before him. 

“You didn’t do as I asked, you disobeyed me.” 

“That doesn’t matter, I paid you, free him.” Dream tried to look intimidating, but Keralis could see the mans legs wavering. 

Grian smirked, his hold on George tightening, pushing George to his knees. The brunette whimpered as Grians fingers dug into the bruise along his shoulder. Beef and Impulse moved to stand infront of the door, Etho perched atop a shelf, spinning a pistol in his hand. 

“Yet you disobeyed, you are my rival, I feel no shame in this act.” Xisuma waved his hand, Grian grabbed the syringe off the table and hovered over George’s neck, an evil glint in his smile. 

“No no, sweetface, see what he has to offer! I feel our friend here might have something worthwhile? Something with some favorable loyalties?” Keralis purred confidently. He eyed Dream up, knowing the man had a stockpile of power hidden away.

“Ever right you are darling.” Xisuma hand a hand through Keralis hair, the smaller settling beside him on the couch. “What will you give me if I offer you your prize?” 

Dream gulped, “is the boy not enough?” 

“No,” Doc sneered, eye glowing in dots like fireflies, “he isn’t.” 

Dream wavered, “what do I have to offer?” 

Zedaph, ever the negotiator, stepped forward. “I do believe you have a little something that we want. All 3 boys.” 

“No.” 

“Then say your farewells,” Xisuma snapped his fingers and Grain slowly sank the needle into George’s neck. 

“Wait!” Sapnap jumped forward, he hesitated, looking at Grian. “We’ll play, we’ll play.” 

“No!” Dream snapped, pulling Sapnap back. 

“Who would you rather lose? George or the 3 brats?” 

Dream hesitated, looking at the pitiful tears in George’s eyes. “Fine, fine. They can have the 3.” 

“So glad we reached an agreement.” Xisuma smiled widely, Grian huffed and pulled the needle out of George’s neck.

Dream smiled weakly at George, he whispered something to Sapnap, who turned and left the room, Cleo and False trailing behind him. 

“Please, do make yourself comfortable while your lackey fetches the merchandise.” Dream grimaced but sat down anyways. George was kept in Grians grip, looking forlornly at Dream. 

The hermits moved about the room, standing in front of windows and doors. TFC and Cub took their seats at their desks. The force team stood behind the couch were Dream sat, Mumbo moved to Grians side, whispering something in that smaller ear that made him smile softly, turning to mumble something to the taller. Dream watched George tremble, no doubt Grian had an idea of what would happen to George if Dream didn’t deliver.

They sat in silence, waiting for Sapnao to return. 

“Here they are.” Xisuma smiled as Sapnap pushed open the doors, dragging the 3 boys in behind him. 

“There, give us George and we’ll be on our way.” 

Grian shoved George forward, sneering at Dream, “pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Grian,” Mumbo wrapped an arm around the wildcard blond, “behave.” The smaller huffed before leaned back onto Mumbo. 

Xisuma waved the three out the door, False once again accompanied them outside of the mansion. All the hermits sighed in relief. 

“God I hate that bitch.”  
“Keralis! You cant say that!”  
“Yeah I can, you cant tell me off.” Keralis stuck his tongue out at Xb who affectionately smacked the back of his head, Xisuma laughed before turning to the 3 boys. 

“Are you all okay?” 

“Why do you want to know? You just traded us like fresh meat.” 

“You are in a sense.” Xb smacked Keralis again. 

Xisuma sighed, “We want to weaken Dream, moral is the best way to go, and then taking things he wants- you 3- it proves to make him falter every time.” 

“I could have just killed George and been done with it, that would drop moral.” 

“Grian! Taking these 3 is a blow to Dreams pride and confidence, not to mention the others faith in his integrity.” 

“Sure, but I still wanted to kill some one.” 

There was a round of laughter and the 3 boys shuffled back. 

“What are your names, for the sake of formality?” 

“I’m Tommy, this is Tubbo, and this here Ranboo.” 

“Great!” Keralis clapped his hands and jumped up. “We‘ll set up your rooms now! Please follow that lovely cyborg with the sweetface-“ Doc growled at Keralis, “- and he will run a full check on you all!” 

“How do we know you won’t kill us?” Tommy moved informe of the other two, trying to shield them. 

“That would defeat the purpose, you-“ Grian threw a well aimed knife and knocked the crown from Ranboos head, catching it in midair, “-are leverage.” Mumbo snatched the crown away and the knives from Grian, he tossed the crown back to Ranboo. 

“Leverage against who?” Tubbo moved to stand before the chaos driven hermit. 

“Dream, your families, your friends,” Grian looked at the other two with dark eyes, “each other.”

“Grian thats enough,” Xisuma sent a stern glare at the war starter, “if you are that riled up, go and tell the Boar we have have his brother, for a price.” 

“Can do sir!” The blond jumped on the window sill and pried open the window, ready to climb down for a quick start. 

“Arrange a meeting with him, bring him here to me within 3 hours. I trust you have the speed?” 

Grians smile made the devils pale in comparison, “Absolutely boss.” He jumped backwards from the window and could be heard laughing as he shot through the trees like an arrow. 

“I dont envy the day you run out of things for him to do.” Keralis settled down again, laying over Xisumas lap. 

“Well as long as we have Mumbo-“  
“Hey!”  
“That proves my point.”


	21. Aslkjhgfljsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna make this into a fic, i swear I’m so hyped.

Canon lives. So everyone on the Dream SMP has 3 canon lives, but Dream is the admin so he can mess around with them. In a minor coding accident, he randomized everyone lives. WIlbr was already dead so it didnt matter to him, Tommy got one extra life, Fundy got 2 more, Sam got 6, and dream got 12 extra lives, but Tubbo lost his 2 remaining lives. 

Dream sees this but he cant fix it fast enough and Tubbo dies. He doesn’t know what to do and everyone is asking him what happened but he doesn’t tell them. 

They bury Tubbo and Dream asks them to speak no more of it and he will bring Tubbo back as a ghost. 

Except he doesn’t. 

He leaves Tubbo floating in limbo, Tubbo cant interact with them, cant see them, but sometimes he hears Tommy’s voice drifting across the void. 

Tommy loses his lives, one to fighting dream to do _something_ to bring Tubbo back, and the last, he drowned. 

Dream refuses to bring Tommy back as a ghost to, but Tommy is a bitter little bitch and figures out that he in in the void, he finds an end island and realizes hes alive, the canon lives dont affect him after all this, youre only a ghost is Dream brings you back. 

And then he find Tubbo. 

They stay in the end for a while, until they find a way out. Ranboo. 

Tubbo and Tommy come back, with Elytra and shulkers, with dragon eggs and heads. They have everything they could possible need from the void, and they overthrow Dream, restore all the canon lives.

Tommy wants to run away, to leave everything and live in peace, Tubbo wants to stay with everyone else, he wants to rebuild everything. Eventually, they spilt.

Tommy leaves and lives far far west. He builds a villiage, he builds a castle, villages move in, he has a trading hall, he builds a self sustainable world for himself, he builds huge walls of obsidian, 5 blocks thick, around it, his land is huge and the walls are covered with blackstone. He builds a drawbridge and builds an army of the nether mobs. Its his world. 

And then he gets word via the villagers. dream taken over again, hes looking for Tommy, hes imprisoned Tubbo and Niki and Ranboo. So Tommy does what he thinks he should. And he arrives before Dream with a small militia, and he demands the freedom of Tubbo. 

Dream kills Tommy. No more cannon lives, Tommys dead. No ghost. Dream tries to take over the fortress that Tommy bulit, but he cant. Eventually he leaves it beau se hes angry, and he puts Tubbo in a locked dungeon outside it. 

After a week, he goes back to see if Tubbo still alive and everything is gone. The fortress, the walls, the dungeon. All he finds is Tubbo standing in an empty field, a world portal infront of of him, and Tommy was leaning on him, half shimmering and obviously hurt. Tubbo just looks back at Dream, waves and steps through the portal holding tommy. 

Everything that even suggests they were there, was gone. 

Slowly, over time, everyone disappears one by one. Until it is only Dream left in his SMP. He’s completely alone. 

Dream trains and plays in MCC, and he sees someone there. He sees Techno. When he tried to talk to him, techno just turned away. 

Dream slowly losing who he thinks he is, he functions on auto pilot, until hes not even in control anymore. He just kinda fades away. 

He falls asleep in the field where the fortress once was, and when he wakes up, hes in a nice room, on a large bed, the room is kinda a medieval vibe and George is sitting at the bedside. He smiles at Dream and says

“You’ve come home.” 

He wakes up in a world that Tommy bulit for all of them, where they live together in peace and techno runs a piglin fight club. 

Dream doesn’t know when he started dreaming, when everything fell apart and was in his head. But he was possessed by a Dreamon, slowly he heals, but he doesn’t know what was real and what wasnt. He cant figure it out.

They have ti be careful with Dream because the dreamon is still there, just held back, and sometimes he gets a bit of a hold over dream and they have to keep him down and out. When ever that happens they have to send him to something h e know, to the SMP. 

Over time he realizes, he’s forgotten everything about everyone, and the SMP was all in his head. It was all the Dreamon, but somethings happened, he knew that, he knew Tubbo had the burns, Tommy has a faint arrow scar, they still have all the scars. 

They dont tell dream all of what’s real and what’s not because it could disrupt the Dreamon, but Tommy says to him,

“It was real to you, so its real to all of us.”


End file.
